El Celular
by Three Swords
Summary: Un momento compartido por Stear y Archie, durante una jornada de juegos cualquiera. (GF2014-RdG)


─¿Qué es eso, Stear? ─preguntó Archie, con curiosidad, al descubrir lo que parecía una invención reciente, colocada sobre una pequeña mesa localizada en el rincón más alejado del taller. El objeto en cuestión se encontraba cubierto por un lienzo, de ahí que Archie no consiguiera hacerse una idea respecto a su naturaleza. Sabía que lamentaría haber preguntado; pero siempre podía en él más su afán de ser el primero en enterarse de las cosas que la precaución.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó Stear a su vez, sin apartar la atención de otro invento en el que estaba trabajando. Sus manos se movían con precaución, sosteniendo las pequeñas piezas y colocándolas con la mayor precisión posible, para después afirmarlas con ayuda de pinzas y soldadura.

─Esa cosa que está en el rincón, cubierta con aquella manta de viaje que obligaste a Mamá a comprarte en Londres. ¿Es algo nuevo?

─¡Ah! ─exclamó Stear y, después de unos segundos enfrascado en colocar otra pieza, continuó─: Ya sé cual dices. Es un teléfono común; pero intentaré adaptarlo para que funcione sin necesidad de estar conectado a una terminal.

─¡Ah! ¡Con razón! ─exclamó Archie, con una sonrisa─. Ya se me hacía extraño que, precisamente tú, no lo hubieras intentado antes.

─No es que no lo haya intentado ¿sabes? ─replicó Stear, sorprendiendo a su hermano por segunda ocasión en pocos minutos─; pero la corriente continua que se requiere para hacerlo funcionar es el menor de los problemas y en sí ya es un problema de peso que tengo que resolver antes de meter las manos de lleno en el circuito. Había pensado que serviría conectarlo a algún tipo de bobina portátil que actúe como suministrador de energía, pero no estoy seguro. Lo que sí pienso es que debería funcionar como una unidad íntegra e independiente aunque relacionada o agrupada con otras iguales o similares. Creo que es mucho más complejo de lo que pensaba que sería en un principio, pero no imposible.

─¿Y para cuándo piensas que estará listo? ─preguntó Archie, que ya se encontraba muy cerca del teléfono y estaba en ese momento alargando la mano para retirar la cubierta.

─¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! ─lo detuvo la voz de Stear, justo a tiempo; su hermano todavía estaba concentrado en su trabajo, pero de esa forma él pudo comprobar que le estaba prestando parte de su atención─. Necesito que todas las piezas se conserven en su sitio y que nada desaparezca.

─Eh...¡No estaba tocándolo! ─negó Archie categóricamente, aunque sabía que Stear no lo creería. Su hermano siempre sabía lo que iba a hacer, en especial cuando eran travesuras dentro del taller. A menudo creía que Stear le leía el pensamiento.

─Archie... ─comenzó a decir Stear en tono de advertencia.

─¿En serio piensas que algún día lograrás que funcione? ─inquirió Archie en un tono lleno de duda.

─Por supuesto, todo es cuestión de desarrollar un poco más la idea y solucionar algunos detalles.

─De cualquier forma ¿quién querría andar cargando esa cosa por todos lados? Si sólo sirve para preguntar qué servirán de postre en la comida ─dijo Archie en tono quejumbroso.

─Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¿Es para lo que utilizas el teléfono, hermano? ─rendido, Stear dejó su puesto frente a la mesa de trabajo y se encaminó hacia donde Archie continuaba luchando contra la tentación de retirar el lienzo de sobre el teléfono.

─¿Y para qué más podría servirme? ─preguntó Archie, con clara expresión de aburrimiento.

─Pues para llamar a esa linda niña que conocimos la semana pasada y preguntarle por su sabor de helado favorito ─sugirió Stear.

─¿Cuál niña? ─preguntó Archie, con cara de circunstancias.

─Pues esa a la que ayudaste con la mano izquierda en el piano ─replicó Stear, mirando a su hermano con cara de "a mí no me engañas".

─¡Ah...! ─comenzando a sonrojarse Archie dedicó su atención total al techo del taller.

─Creo que por hoy, ya terminé ─informó Stear y, después de darle un codazo a Archie, se encaminó hacia la puerta─. ¿Vienes? Creo que te interesará saber lo que dice la carta que acabo de recibir.

─¿Carta? ¿Cuál carta? ─preguntó Archie, evidentemente intrigado.

Stear no respondió, sino que se limitó a marcharse de ahí tranquilamente, sabiendo que su hermano no tardaría en perseguirlo.

Él siempre podía contar con la desbordante curiosidad de Archie.

**~FIN~**

**NOTA HISTÓRICA:  
**_Alexander Graham Bell experimentó con los teléfonos móviles alrededor del año 1880, pero sus esfuerzos no fructificaron._  
_En 1920, el inventor estadounidense MacFarlane creó y utilizó con éxito un antepasado lejano de los modernos teléfonos móviles-teléfono inalámbrico para coche. _  
_Los primeros sistemas de telefonía móvil civil empezaron a desarrollarse a partir de finales de los años 40 (siglo XX) en los Estados Unidos. _  
_El 3 de abril de 1973 , Martín Cooper directivo de Motorola realizó la primera llamada desde un teléfono móvil del proyecto DynaTAC 8000X desde una calle de Nueva York precisamente a su mayor rival en el sector de telefonía: Joel Engel, de los Bell Labs de AT&T. El teléfono DynaTAC 8000X se comercializó hasta 1984 y pesaba cerca de 1 kg, tenía un tamaño de 33.02 x 4,445 x 8,89 centímetros y su batería duraba una hora de comunicación o una jornada laboral (ocho horas) en espera, con pantalla de LED._**  
**

**NOTA:**  
_Este escrito forma parte de la colección "Retos de Guerra" de la GF2014. El reto fue derivar un trabajo a partir del título. Espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
